


Sunshine Boy

by my_frerard__romance



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Autism, Brain Damage, Car Accidents, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_frerard__romance/pseuds/my_frerard__romance
Summary: Note: not an explicit fanfiction, theres not a relationship between any characters but theres a bonding between Mikey and Ray.Mikey Way suffered from such severe brain trauma after an "accident", that he is unable to take care of himself. He is left with his abusive brother, and the only escape he gets is his care home.When he loses his favourite carer, Mikey is forced to meet a new one. Doctor Toro, the man with a big smile and crazy hair.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Ray Toro/Mikey Way
Kudos: 4





	Sunshine Boy

"Get up."

Mikey was peacefully sleeping in his twin size bed, cuddling his stuffed dog, Gerard. Why did he call it Gerard? All he wanted was his brothers approval.

Mikey suffered from a severe case of autism, that damaged his communication and social skills so badly, that sometimes he just didn't talk. Not only that, but two years back, Donald, his own father, pushed him out into the road. 

Mikey was seen as nothing to the Way family. His care was pricey, and no one wanted to pay for it. Donna died when she had Mikey, due to heart complications. Donald favoured Gerard, and they both hated Mikey. Mikey was different. Mikey needed attention. They loathed him because of his autism.

And thats what caused the "accident". Donald wanted rid of Mikey, and so did Gerard. Donald pushed him in front of a car, in hopes his youngest son would die. Mikey was the reason his wife was gone, and he deserved to die for it, Donald believed.

After the accident, Mikeys mental handicap worsened. Now, on top of his autism, he suffered brain trauma. His mind was now that of a young child's. Donald was sentenced to twenty years in jail, leaving Mikey with Gerard.

"I said get up!" Gerard yelled, giving Mikey a sharp slap to the face. "I gotta take you to the group care." 

"N-Not want...to play with me..?" The younger Way trembled. 

"Hell no! Why would i play with you? I'm just waiting for you to grow the fuck up and get out. I don't want you." 

"But...you brother...You love brother Mikey! I brother, and you. And i love brother Gee! I want play wiv you!" 

Gerard shrugged, "Tough luck buddy. Get the fuck out of my face. Get your clothes on, lets go." 

Mikey whined. Gerard slammed Mikeys bedroom door, making the younger Way whimper. Mikey, despite being like a toddler stuck in a twenty four year olds body, learnt to care for himself. He taught himself to change his own diapers (Yes, Mikey was incontinent), he could just about tie his shoelaces, the only thing he couldn't do was read. He always pawed at Gerard for goodnight story times. 

"Hurry up, you worthless shit!" Gerard continued yelling. 

"Pants! Not go on me, and not can!" 

The door swung open again, Gerard stormed in with a scowl on his face. He found Mikey lying on the floor, legs up in the air with blue jeans halfway down his leg. 

"God, you're so annoying Mikey!" 

"I know, i sorry. Juss, juss my pants! They not like me!"

"Yeah, no one likes you anyway."

Gerard grabbed Mikeys hair, dragging him onto his feet and roughly dragging his jeans up. Mikey hated wearing jeans, they made him uncomfortable and often sent him into some sort of sensory overload. 

"Gee?" 

"What now?" 

"Y-You're hurting my hair!" 

"Do you think i care, Mikey? Do you think i give two shits about you? Its your fault mom died. Its your fault dads in jail. I don't fucking care about you. Why would i put you in a home if i actually liked you?" 

Mikey didn't really understand what Gerard had just said...All he could understand was that Gerard doesnt care. But why? Mikey loved Gerard a lot! Gerard was Mikeys big brother, and all he wanted to do was play with him! 

"Hurry your ass up! Get your shoes on!" Gerard yelled, smacking the back of Mikeys head. Mikey grabbed his slip on Vans shoes, standing up and then searching around for his favourite stuffed bear, Gerard. He named it Gerard, because all he wanted to do was hug the real Gerard without getting hit. "God, you're so useless." 

Mikey followed Gerard out of the house, following him slowly to the car. This was Gerards favourite part of the day, leaving his good for nothing brother for someone else to take care of him.

Doctor Iero was the Mikeys carer in Sunshine House, and absolutely loved his job. He found Mikey to be the cutest patient he had ever taken care of. They enjoyed blowing bubbles together, watching movies and baking cookies. He had suspicions of Gerard though, since Mikey always seemed terrified to go home, and how he was always covered in bruises and hand marks. 

"You tell a fucking soul about what happens at home, i swear to God, i will murder you." Gerard growled at Mikey, grabbing his wrist tightly and not letting go. Mikey nodded frantically, waiting for Gerard to unbuckle his seat belt and open his door since he didn't know how. 

When Gerard opened the door, it was like his personality completely changed. Instead of threatening Mikey, he smiled and held out his hand for Mikey to hold. Mikey loved walking into the House, because Gerard would be so friendly with him. 

"Hey Gerard." Doctor Iero spoke as soon as Gerard and Mikey reached the front desk. "Oh, hi Mikey!"

"Hello! Fwankie, are we gunna colour today?"

"I'm sorry Mikey, but...i'm not a carer anymore. You're gonna be meeting a new doctor whos gonna care for you."

Mikey immediately frowned, "Why?"

"Well, i got a job promotion. I'm sorry Moiks, but you're gonna have fun with a new carer today!" 

Mikey started to get mad, frowning at Doctor Iero, "No! I don't want a new carer! I like you!" 

Gerard nudged Mikeys arm slightly, turning and smiling a fake smile at him. It always made Mikey so happy when Gerard smiled at him. Gerard ran his hand through Mikeys hair as he spoke. "Don't worry buddy. It'll be okay. Have fun, sunshine." 

Gerard didn't hug Mikey, which made him sad. He knew Gerard pretended to love him when he dropped him off and picked him up from his day care. Mikey blinked a couple times while looking at Doctor Iero, his stuffed bears paw in his mouth. 

"Come on Moiks. We'll go find your new carer. You'll love him." 

Mikey whimpered, reaching out for the door that Gerard just left through. 

"Its okay buddy, he'll be back soon! Don't cry!" 

"My Gee..." 

"I know, you love him very much. We need to go honey.”


End file.
